


Pet Names and Party Dresses

by slightly_oblivvyous



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awful Ringtones, M/M, Polyamory, cross-dressing, men in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing the K-Scientists can agree on, it's that Tendo looks <i>fantastic</i> in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names and Party Dresses

♪ _I kissed a boy and they liked it_ —♪

"Newton?"

 _♪Got all the honeys in the club excited_ —♪

"Newton!"

 _♪I kissed a boy just to start shit_ —♪

"Newton Geiszler, answer your phone!"

Newt practically jumped as Hermann slammed the phone in question down on the lab table in front of him. "Shit, sorry Hermann." He quickly pulled off one of his gloves and took out his earbuds before pressing the phone to his ear. "Hey, Tendo, baby, what's up?"

" _Baby? Really Newt?_ " Newt could practically hear Tendo's amused eyeroll.

"It's a work in progress, I'll figure something out. So why'd you call?"

" _Have you two eaten yet?_ "

"Uh… not since Hermann made breakfast this morning?" Newt grinned sheepishly although he knew Tendo couldn't see it.

Tendo gave an exaggerated sigh. " _How did you ever survive without me? I'll be there in half an hour with food, and you two are going to_ stop working _and eat with me. I'm not going to watch you get kaiju blue in the rice again, got it?_ "

"Hey Herms, Tendo's bringing food and he says you're not allowed to eat at the chalkboard!"

"That won't be a problem, I could do with a break." Hermann pinched the bridge of his nose, smudging it white with chalk dust.

Newt frowned. "Anything I can help with, _schatzie_?"

"No darling, but thank you. Ask Tendo to hurry? His company would be most welcome."

Newt turned back to the phone. "Hermann says—"

"— _hurry, I heard him. I'll be there as quick as I can. See ya soon, handsome._ "

The buzzer sounded just 20 minutes later to announce Tendo's arrival. He bustled in with an armful of Chinese takeout, which Newt eagerly took from him with a kiss on the cheek and a "Thanks, doll!"

" _Doll_?" Tendo laughed as he passed Hermann a box of his favourite dim sum dumplings. "Nobody says 'doll' unless they're an American gangster from the 1950s."

"I guess that makes you my beautiful '50s housewife then," Newt joked, searching in vain for utensils until Tendo tossed a pair of chopsticks at him.

"I do take care of you enough," he conceded.

"And he certainly has the legs for it," Hermann added casually.

Tendo grinned while Newt nearly choked on a fortune cookie. "You really think so, Hermoso?"

"I think you'd look ravishing in anything, _mein Vögelchen_." 1

Tendo kicked his feet up onto Newt's desk, showing off his long legs. "Y'know beautiful, you're probably right."

==

♪ _We're up all night to the sun  
_ _We're up all night to get some  
_ _We're up all night for good fun  
_ _We're up all night to get_ —♪

"Hey gorgeous, whattaya need?"

" _Hey Tendo, you busy?_ "

"Paperwork, nothing vital. You got somethin' else I should be doing?" Tendo kicked back in his chair with a salacious grin.

Newt's laugh rang out through the speakers. " _I wish! It looks like Hermann and I are gonna be stuck here late again and_ Hermann—" his voice raised sharply "— _refuses to leave his equations to get dinner!_ "

" _I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, Newton, I can feel it!_ " Hermann's voice sounded distant and tinny.

"So you need me to bring you some food, eh fellas? Anything in particular?"

" _Well, we were hoping you'd stay and eat with us_ —"

" _He will be a_ distraction—"

" _He's your boyfriend, Hermann, have a heart!_ " Tendo chuckled quietly. " _So really anything you want will be fine!_ "

"I'll see what I can do. See you boys soon!" Tendo hung up the phone with a wicked grin and a sudden resolution to be as distracting as he possibly could.

==

_Bzzzzzzt!_

"That must be Tendo, _finally_." Newt stripped off his gloves and threw them in the general direction of the trash and hurried to the door. As he pulled it open, he turned to Hermann and shouted, "Hermann, it's your boyfriend, say helllllooooo holy shit, Tendo." 

Hermann looked up from his chalkboard irritably. "Say wha— _gott in himmel_." 

"Brought you boys a treat today," Tendo announced, breezing in on white pumps wearing a blue polka-dotted party dress.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Newt's voice came out a bit high and breathless. Tendo smirked. 

"Genuine American diner food!" He dropped the bags in his arms onto a relatively clear area of Newt's desk. "Guaranteed to be at least 50% grease." He half expected Newt to joke about the relative grease content of his hair, but Newt seemed disinclined to do anything but gape at him. He counted this as a victory.

Hermann's voice was shockingly level when he asked, "Where did you find that outfit?" 

"What, this old thing?" The skirt bounced as Tendo spun around, and he knew Hermann was cataloguing its every motion. His intent focus was almost predatory. Tendo was only too glad to be the prey. "Just something I had on hand."

Newt, quite suddenly, was also on-hand, and rather hands-on. Tendo had been wrong earlier; Newt was very inclined to touch.

"Really gentlemen!" Tendo batted Newt's hands away as though he were an over-zealous suitor. "I'll have you know I slaved over this takeaway for at least 10 minutes, so we are going to eat it and it is going to be delicious."

" _Nichts könnte köstlicher als Sie aussehen werden_ 2 _, Vögelchen_ ," Hermann said smoothly, seemingly unaware that he had dropped into German. 

Tendo turned to ask Newt for a translation and was answered with an eager kiss. "He says you probably oughtta clear that desk off, doll. We're starting with dessert." 

**Author's Note:**

> 1Unlike Newt and Hermann, who exchanged pet names with almost sickening sincerity, Hermann and Tendo wielded nicknames like weapons in a battle of public embarrassment and private amusement. More than once, Tendo had asked (begged, sometimes on his knees) Newt to translate Hermann's rapid German, and every time Newt (barely) resisted.
> 
> 2 _Nichts könnte köstlicher als Sie aussehen werden_ : Nothing could be more delicious than you look
> 
> (If I messed up the translation and someone wants to correct me, that'd be rad!)


End file.
